


Love's A Bitch

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Mild Language, Morning After, Multi, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: You have a date with someone in IT. Steve is obviously jealous about it. When the date flops, you head back to the compound. You have a few drinks with Steve and the truth comes out.
Relationships: Steve Roger/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers and Reader - Relationship, Steve Rogers x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Love's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Mark from IT is a complete jerk just throwing that out there for anybody. Also, if you ever have a Mark like type date, throttle him hard and leave that boy behind.

The flight back to the compound did nothing for your upset stomach. Missions never upset your stomach before but this one seemed to get you in all the right spots. And it wasn’t even that bad of a mission, you’ve had worse missions before that have left you almost dead. The jet hit a small air pocket and the small drop had you holding tightly to your chair and hoping nothing came up and out of your mouth.

“You doing good?” Steve asked you. You looked up at him, his blue eyes looked down on you and you could see some concern in them. “You don’t look so good.”

“She trying to hold it all in,” Wanda’s voice came from the other side of the jet. “Horrible timing too. She’s got a date tonight with what’s his name from IT?”

“Mark,” you manage to choke out closing your eye and resting your head back on the headrest behind you. 

“You have a date?” Steve sounded surprised. “You didn’t tell me that. You usually tell me just about anything.” Steve was right. You do tell him just about everything. But when Mark asked to take you to dinner the other night, you just couldn’t get up the courage to tell Steve. 

“I guess it slipped my mind,” you opened an eye to peek at him. Steve’s forehead was furrowed some and it looked like he didn’t look thrilled about your date. “I also don’t need to tell you every single thing that happens to me.”

“I know that,” Steve’s voice was different. “Make sure your belt is tightened. We should be landing soon.”

When you got back to the compound, Steve made you go get check out for every head injury possible. You tried to fight it but Steve used the “That’s an order or you’re benched” card. So while you were being looked at, you couldn't help stare at the clock as it ticked on by. 

Second after second. 

Minute after minute. 

Hour after hour. 

Three hours later, you got the all clear and even the onsite doctor said that it was just an upset stomach. You rushed to your room and quickly showered. You decided to skip on shaving your legs and focused on washing your long thick hair. 

When you were done, you quickly brushed your teeth and threw on clothes. Simple jeans and a nice looking blouse. You towel dried your hair and worked painfully to get the knots out. After that, you pulled out black ankle books and threw those on and didn’t even bother with a decent make up look. There wouldn’t be any time for that. 

You opened your door and saw Steve standing right there about ready to knock. “Hey,” you moved passed him and he caught your arm. “What?” You pulled your arm back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked slowly looking you over. 

“On my date,” you said slowly. “Remember? Mark set up a reservation for six and it’s almost six.” 

“I don’t think you should go,” Steve crossed his arms. “Not until you’ve been in the clear for twenty-four hours.” 

What has gotten into him? You wondered. Steve never acted like this. “Are you okay?” You shifted on your feed. “You’re not really yourself.” 

Steve dropped his arms and put them in his pockets. “I’m fine, unlike you. I know the doctor cleared you, but he could have missed something and I want you to be here, just in case.” You looked at his posture. It was straighter than usual. The way he looked at you with those blue eyes. They didn’t just look at you, they dug hooks into your soul. 

You walked up to him and touch his arm. “Steve,” you said. “I’m a big girl. So if anything happens to me, you will be the first one to call. I promise.” 

Steve starred into your Y/E/C for a couple of minutes before nodding his head. “Okay, you call me for anything.” You smiled and before you turned around you caught a hint of sadness creep into his eyes. You’d have to ask him about it later and pushed it aside. 

TWO HOURS LATER

You stormed out of the restaurant as you pulled out your phone. That date was a mega disaster while running with a bright red flag. You scrolled to Steve’s number as you walked a good two blocks away from the restaurant just to make sure that Mark didn’t follow. 

“Y/N,” Steve answered on the first ring. “Everything okay?”

You walked around the corner and spotted a bench. “I need you to come get me,” I sat on the bench. 

“What happened?” you heard the change in Steve’s voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll tell you when you come get me, but yes, I’m fine-ish. I’m going to send you my location cause I have no idea where the hell I am right now.” You got off the phone and quickly sent your location to Steve. 

You sat there on the bench for about twenty minutes. You watched the people walk by and the busyness of life around you. You didn’t want to think about the date that was disaster and no matter how many times Mark tried to text or call, it brought it all back. Even you blocked his number he somehow managed to try again with another number. 

Just as you were texting Steve to ask how much longer he was, a slick black car pulled up next to you. The window rolled down and there sat Steve. “Thank God,” you whispered and got up and into the car.

“So, do you want to tell me?” Steve asked glancing at you as he merged back into traffic.

You took a deep breath. “There were a ton of red flags. He was basically one of those alpha male types with small dick energy. Started with a comment about my outfit and the fact I didn’t make time do to make up for him.” You used air quotes around that last part. 

“What did he say?” Steve’s voice sounded hard. Probably a good idea that you walked a few blocks away from the restaurant. Mark may be been a dick to you, but you didn’t want Steve to get arrested. 

“He saw what I was wearing he said and I quote ‘I made reservations at a restaurant and you chose to where that? it’s not even nice and what, no make up for me. just a really bland look for you.” You saw Steve’s hands tighten on the wheel. His knuckles turned white instantly. 

“I think you look beautiful, Y/N,” Steve said keeping his eyes locked on the road. His hands remained tight on the wheel. “Anything else?” The hardness in Steve voice got even harder. 

“Well, he did flip out when they said there would be a small wait due to how busy it was tonight,” you continued. “Then as we waited we pointed out all the nicely dressed women who dressed up for their dates or husbands and such. Then when we were finally seated we ordered drinks and he wouldn’t let me order anything alcoholic. So I had a soda and when I ordered the steak he said I needed to be eating a salad. That’s when I snapped and,” You looked down at your hands and let your voice trail off.

“And what?” Steve asked but you didn’t answer right away. “Don’t make me pull this car over to get it out of you.” Steve’s quick glance told you that he would be out for blood.

“He grabbed my wrist so I couldn’t leave,” You finally said. “I just about took the knife on the table stabbed his arm. But with one little threat about not knowing me and how I can make his death look like a suicide he got the point and I stormed out.” 

Steve was quite for a few minutes. You wondered what was going through his mind. You anger flash in his eyes and you saw the deep breathes he was taking too. He was trying to calm himself down. “I’m sorry you had a crappy date,” he finally said. He reached a hand and placed it on your knee. You weren’t going to lie to yourself, his hand on your knee, it was comforting and you liked it there.

When the two of you guys got back to the compound, Steve’s hand was still resting on your knee. You made your way to the empty dinning area and grabbed the bottle of tequila and a glass. You poured yourself some. You took a sip when you heard Steve’s familiar footsteps. 

“You know, I think I’m going to be done dating or trying to,” You said turning to face him. “It’s hard with a job like ours. I could end up dead with a bullet in my head or a blade in my heart.”

Steve walked up to you and poured himself a glass to and the two of you just leaned on the counter staring into space for a minute before Steve spoke. “I hope you don’t end up with a bullet in your head.”

You smiled and looked at Steve. “You’re supposed to say that cause you’re technically my boss.” 

Steve chuckled a little, “What do you look for in a guy?” He asked.

You stood there and just stared at your drink. You knew exactly what you looked for in someone but you always went for the opposite. You knew that if you found that one person who checked off all the boxes and gave you that epic kind of love, it would scare you. 

“You can tell me, I’m your best friend,” Steve nudged you and you realized you took too long to answer. 

You turned around and poured yourself another glass. “This answer will require a little more juice.” You brought the glass to your lips and took a big gulp letting the tequila burn your throat on the way down. “I look for someone who listens. Someone who I can tell anything and everything too.” You started to list off everything that ran through your head about the perfect significant other. “Someone who is there for me. Someone who looks after my well being. Someone who can make me laugh uncontrollably. Someone who will be my shoulder to cry on.” Stopped to take a breath. “Saying it all out loud sounds like a damn fairy tale. Fuck, finding love can be a real bitch.”

Steve set his drink down and turned to you. He slowly reached out and brush some hair behind your ear. “You know,” he said slowly. “I can fit just about all of those boxes. I don’t know about the uncontrollable laughter though.” 

You laughed and then stopped when your realized that the all of what you just said were all the best qualities of Steve Rogers. Steve, the man that had to sit with you on nights like these complaining about men and the dating game, he had been all of those qualities. Everything about Steve’s attitude today made sense now. 

You set your drink down and took a step towards Steve. You reached both hands up to touch his face. The stubble on his face tickled your hand but you didn’t care. Steve's hand that lingered on your shoulder, he trailed it up to the base of your head and pulled you closer to him while your pulled him lower towards you.

When your lips finally touched, it was as if your brain was sending electrical shockwaves throughout your body. You felt Steve’s free hand wrap around your waist and pull you tighter to him. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth just slightly and letting his tongue softly run over your bottom lip. That alone made you moan and wrap your arms around his neck tightly as you let him in. 

You pulled back for a breath of air. “We should probably take this to a room,” you said in between breaths. You noted the small smile on Steve’s face as he effortlessly picked you up bridal style. 

He carried you all the way to his room. The moment the bedroom door was closed, Steve had you on your feet and back pressed up on the wall. His lips teased yours by brushing so lightly over them. “So after two years, the truth finally comes out.”

Morning After

You felt the warm sun on your face as you rolled over in bed. Thoughts of the night before filled your head and made you smile. You felt the bed shift and soon Steve’s arm was around you pulling you into his chest. 

The feeling of his chest against your back made you think about how well your bodies moved with each other last night. You felt his brush back your hair from your neck and give a gentle kiss on your neck. It sent shivers down your back as you remembered how Steve kissed every inch of your body. 

You turned to face him. He greeted you with a soft kiss made you sigh. “Morning,” he said pulling back and letting his hand rub down your back. His hand stopped at your hip.

“Morning,” You said back and snuggled your head into his chest. Steve rested his chin on top of your head. Being held like that, felt perfect and right. This wasn’t a man who wanted to fuck you just to fuck you and leave. This was a man who wanted to make love to you because he wanted to and because he loved you. This was a man who took his time with you, who wanted to make you feel just as wanted as he wanted. 

“No regrets?” Steve asked. You could hear the smile in his tone. 

“None at all,” you kissed his chest.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Only one person in this entire compound did that. Steve took the blanket and covered up the what skin of yours was showing. The two of you looked up and saw Tony standing in the door way staring at the two of you. 

“What’s up, Tony?” Steve asked, his tone as annoyed. 

Tony took a few steps into the room and gestured to the both of you. “One, so glad this finally happened. Everyone knows by the way, mister who’s your captain.” You felt the rush of blood flood to your cheeks as you slowly hid under the covers. “Two, I took care of that favor you asked about. The one about the kid in IT. He won’t be messing with anyone anymore.” 

“As you fired him right?’ Steve asked.

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I did,” you heard Tony’s retreat to the door. “I hope protection was used cause I don’t need mini Rogers running around my compound.” The door closed and you heard Tony shout down the hall. “Rhodey, you owe me twenty bucks.” 

Steve removed the blanket from your face and dipped down and kissed you deeply. “We’re going to need to remember to lock doors.” You pushed Steve back and straddled him. “We don’t need anyone else walking in.”


End file.
